Snow White Meets The Clown Prince of Crime
by ScarletCharlotte
Summary: When The Joker kidnaps Delia Andrews from Gotham City High School, he finds out she isn't your average teenager. Rated M for violence, gore, and later chapters hehe, you know what I'm talking about . Joker/OC


**Hey! So this is my first Joker fanfic! Yay! I want to dedicate this chapter to my brother, who has put up with my obsession and ideas! I love you!**

**And.. Here. We. Go!**

**Kidnapped**

_Wuthering Heights? No, I've read that a million times already. _Delia Andrews shoved the book back on the shelf. The Gotham High School library was not that up-to-date on their literature. Delia browsed some more, hoping to find at least something….nope. Nothing can be found. Delia walked, to one of the square tables with a wood pattern on it, her long, softly curled black hair flowing behind her. She pulled out her _Advanced Mathematics _book when she heard something painfully familiar.

Gunfire.

After that screams erupted from the halls. Her sapphire eyes behind black glasses grew incredibly wide. The speaker above the door came on.

**Attention! Attention! This is a lockdown! Code Red! The Jo-**A gun shot erupted from the speaker. Everything in the library went silent. Over the intercom, an in-human giggle came through. **Hello Gotham High School. **That voice…it reminded Delia of the nerds who sat behind her in science class. The voice was…horrid and sent chills up her spine.

**So the agenda for the day….see, ah, I warned all the **_**wonderful**_** citizens of Gotham that if someone didn't-ah kill our…AMAZING mayor, I would blow up a school. And guess who the winners are? So…just-ah a, uh, fyi, men in clown masks will be entering every room. I myself-ah, am going to the library. Too-da-loo!**

Delia felt her pulse fly. She had heard that voice before, but where? A loud bang of door flying open distracted her from the thought. Men in clown masks flooded the library. Only she, and a couple of other where in there. The men grabbed students and brought them to the center of the library. A man in a mask, grabbed Delia's arm.

"Get your damn hands off me!" Delia screamed at the man.

"Look toots, I'm just following orders. So come along an-"

He didn't get that far in his explanation. Delia sent a fist flying into his nose, the end result came with a sickening 'crunch.'

"You fucking bitch!" the man wailed while clutching his nose. Delia felt a hand connect with her face, she fell to the ground, it didn't really affect her, she was used to it…

The doors to the library flew open. Delia couldn't believe what she saw. A man, with a purple suit on, a green vest hugged his chest, and under that, a light blue button down shirt. His face consisted of white face paint, his eyes where accented with coal colored face paint, with eyes to match his eye make-up…and his mouth had jagged scars that where curved into a forever smile. The red stretched from the first point of the scar to the last. His greasy green hair was slicked back, that made Delia grimace.

He strutted (it seemed like) around the library. He looked at the group of kids that were cowering in the center of the rooms. He smirked.

The man who had hit Delia stood up in a blink of an eye. Delia groaned, her head was throbbing with the slap he had planted on her face. The groan caught the attention of the clown. Delia stood up.

The clown licked his bottom lip in a fast motion.

"Well…hello beautiful."

Delia didn't know what to say, she just stood there, afraid to move. She looked over to find the man who had hit her, he was with the students, cowering among them.

The clown walked over to her and began walking circles around her, like a predator stalking it's prey.

"What's wrong? You look….scared? Is it the scars?"

"No…" Delia replied weakly.

"Wanna know how I got them?."

The clown didn't give her an option to answer, he grabbed her face and in a flash, pulled out a knife, the kind used to gut fish. Delia's eyes grew wide.

"Hey. Hey. Look at me." The clown ordered. Delia looked at him. His eyes where cold, and filled with hate.

"See, I used to work for a circus…and I was, no surprise-ah, a clown. My wife was beautiful, like you, and she was a an acrobat. After we finished with a town in the middle of nowhere, we start to pack up. But…no one can find my wife. So I go looking for her. I finally find her. Bruised, broken, and raped, left in a dumpster to rot. So I'm screaming and crying, and my fellow carnies pull me away. After months and months, the police can't find my wife's murderer. I go into a deep depression. I just want to smile again. So I take a knife and do this," he pointed to his scars, "to myself. And now…I'm always smiling!"

Delia had a terrified expression plastered over her face. Just then, police sirens could be heard. The clown had a perturbed expression on his face.

"Why are their _police_ outside?!" he screamed at his henchmen. The goons all shook where they stood. The mystery man rolled his eyes.

"Now, beautiful, can you look like a hostage?"

Delia nodded weakly.

"Good. Boys tie her up." Two clowns grabbed Delia and tied her hands, feet, and through a piece of duct tape over her mouth. One of the goons carried her bridal style, outside where the police cars where.

"Joker! Put your hands on your head and release the girl!" One of the officers ordered through a mega-phone.

"Now, now officer. Play nice," a gun was now pointed at Delia's head, "or my finger just-ah. Might. Slip-uh."

The officer hesitated for a moment. "Hold your weapons!" he instructed to the officers. The police force lowered their weapons

"Good. Now, if you do excuse me, I must be going." The Joker giggled that in-human giggle and grabbed Delia from the good and flew her over his shoulder. Delia muffled cries made him giggle more. The group ran to a waiting black van, The Joker sat in the passenger's seat, with Delia on his lap. If looks could kill, The Joker would have two daggers in his heart.

The van sped away. The Joker pulled out a remote with a key in it, he turned the key forward. Gotham City High School erupted into flames sky high, a earthquake like rumble flooded Gotham. The Joker just laughed.

Delia had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.


End file.
